disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
Hades is a god, formerly from the Mount Olympus. Biography and description As Zeus's brother, Hades has a personal connection in fighting the High Council. Hades had actually once been a good God, lord of the underworld (former home for the souls of deceased people), who Zeus had actually given the dangerous but very important job of acting as a spy in Chernabog's camp. Chernabog was highly amused when he figured this out, and actually decided to trick Zeus. Using his imps, Chernabog played to Hades's resentment and anger that despite his highly important job, he got little to no recognition on the High Council. Finally, once Hades had become sufficiently bitter, Chernabog came down to Hades and offered him Mount Olympus in return for the destruction of the High Council. In his hate, Hades agreed. That's why he was originally treated as the stiff on Olympus in the beginning of the movie Hercules: Zeus and the Council had no idea yet that he had decided to join the friends as their primary Arch-Demon. It took 18 years before Hades put his promise to Chernabog into action, but when he eventually successfully released the titans and almost conquered Olympus, he took the High Council completely by surprise and almost won. Seeing him powerful enough, he even planned to take over the entire multiverse, and not only Olympus. Fortunately, since Hades underestimated Megara's role in saving Hercules, the Friend's strongest assault on the High Council was stopped, exposing Hades as the traitor he had become. While Hercules did put him out of commission for a while, he was saved due to his importance, with Maleficent and Jafar raising him back out of Styx to remain permanent warden for the team. However, Hades remained totally freelance, and does not agree to the Friends on every point (for instance, he likes the House of Mouse and has even been convinced by Mickey Mouse to let his son marry a goddess affiliated to the High Council). The Underworld used to be where everyone went when they died back when Hades was on the High Council's side. Upon Hades' betrayal, souls not claimed by the Friends lingered on the Earth of this universe as ghosts untill Zeus found out what was happening (after the events of the movie) and welcomed them to Mount Olympus. A ally or possible rival to Chernabog, Hades is among the most mysterious forces of evil in the Disney multiverse — and that's exactly how he likes it. He shows up at the Inner Circle when he pleases, since technically, he's an Arch-Demon. However, despite his freelance role within the circle, nobody questions his importance. As ruler of the Underworld, he watches over souls after they've been collected before Frollo pronounces judgement on them, and thus has a role of Jailer towards all the souls collected by the Friends before their usefulness is determined. Powers and abilities Since he is affiliated to the Friends, he can control a plenty of imps who are no longer obedient to their former evilish masters. He can also use pyrokinesis, transform anything into anything else, is virtually totally immortal, and can manipulate smoke to create objects and even living beings. The magic he use neither is Dark Magic and Natural Magic; as a god, he received at his birth the same powers as the other Olympians. Hades also occasionally uses the Pool of Forgetfulness in the Underworld to erase memories, although he once fell in himself, for a time making him forget that Hercules was still alive. Category:Villains Category:Inner Circle Category:Arch-Demons Category:Gods Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:Anti-Villains